Evan and Katie: Summer's Heat
by thatwordcomboexists
Summary: Request by Ultraviolet Assassin. When Evan's Absol, Katie, starts to feel funny, Evan has to figure out what's wrong. M Human Trainer x F Anthro Absol. WARNING: contains lemons. (Story isn't as bad as summary)


**Author's Note: As some of you may know, I take requests to some extent. You can request one (see my profile) if you want. The first request I'm fulfilling is one by UltraViolet Assassin. Check her profile writes Pokémon lemons too, as well as taking requests. (Also, to the few people already following me, sorry about the incredibly long wait.) Cheers!**

Summer had recently arrived on the Hoenn region. Evan, an aspiring Pokémon trainer, and his Absol, Katie, were headed to Petalburg City to compete in an annual tournament. This was the first year Evan had a Pokémon, and consequentially, the first year he could enter. He was ecstatic on the inside, but didn't show it much due to his calm demeanor. It was Katie's first tournament as well; she had only been traveling with Evan for a few months. They were good friends though, as Evan usually kept her outside her Pokéball for company.

The duo were halfway between Oldale Town and Petalburg at noon when Katie started to feel funny. After a while, she decided to bring it up with Evan.

"E-Evan," she started uncertainly, "I don't feel quite normal."

"That's odd," he replied. "What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"Well, not really. I just... I feel hot and kind of strange on the inside."

Evan and Katie stopped walking and he checked her over. Katie felt the feeling amplified as his delicate hands came near her breasts. It got even worse when he put his head on her ample bust to check her heartbeat. In fact, if Evan had looked, he would have seen her shirt chafing her now-hard nipples. To his surprise, her heartbeat was faster than usual. He then rose up and put his hand against her forehead. It was hot, consistent with the symptoms Katie had described. Finally, he reached a conclusion.

"Katie, I think you have a fever," he deduced. "I think we'll set up camp here for now until you're better. Either direction is a long walk in your condition."

Evan set up their tent, lay his Absol inside, and went off into the nearby woods to find some berries that he knew would help. Katie stayed behind and took a nap, having felt deprived of energy. Within the hour, Evan returned with a handful a berries.

Katie awoke upon his arrival. Evan fed her a few berries and lay her back down. She fell back asleep for an hour or so, but Evan saw no difference in her. If anything, she felt hotter than before.

After a while she woke up again. She looked around and then, without warning, caught Evan on the lips. She kissed him passionately for a few seconds before breaking off.

"I-I'm sorry, Evan. I don't know what came over me. I just..." she trailed off.

"No, it's alright, Katie," he soothingly replied. He sat for a moment, putting his thoughts together. "I think you're in heat, Katie," he finally deduced, breaking the awkward silence.

"Wha-What does that mean?" Katie asked nervously.

"Well," began Evan, "if I recall correctly, it's Absol mating season, which is when your species try to find a mate. Only, you can't do that because there's no wild Absol around these parts."

"What do I do, then?" ASKED Katie. They both had the same idea in mind, but also both felt guilty for enjoying the kiss.

"I don't know," sighed Evan. He walked out of the tent to get some fresh air, leaving each of them alone with their thoughts.

Evan watched the sun set as Absol lay inside the tent moaning. Her thoughts were growing more erotic and all she could think about was her trainer. She massaged her crotch, getting her panties and denim shorts wet in the process. Evan heard her and went back in the tent. When he saw Katie, he started to feel his own tent rising.

"Evan," she moaned, "I want you to be my mate. I need you to take me!"

"I'm... not sure that's-" he was cut off as Katie shot up and found his lips. Evan was taken aback but found himself melting into his Absol's lips.

Absol passionately kissed Evan for some time as he sized up the situation. Eventually, Evan decided to give Katie what she needed. Anyway, by now Katie had gotten him hot.

Evan pushed his tongue past Katie's lips and began exploring her mouth. Katie followed suit and poked her tongue past her trainer's lips. They continued making out for a bit and after a while, Katie grabbed Evan's hand and moved it towards her shorts. Evan took notice and stuck his hand down her denim shorts, massaging her crotch over her wet panties. She moaned into Evan's mouth in response, earning a moan from him.

As they were kissing, Katie reached down and pulled down Evan's shorts, leaving him in his boxers and shirt. Katie then pulled off his boxers, exposing Evan's throbbing cock. Evan broke away from Katie's lips and lay her on her back. She watched in in fixation as Evan slowly and seductively took his shirt off, giving her full view of his well toned abs.

Evan gazed into Katie's needy scarlet eyes as he got on his knees beside Katie's thighs. He turned his attention to her short shorts, undoing the zipper and sliding them off. Evan did the same with her panties, getting for the first time a view of his Pokémon's tight pussy.

Evan moved up so that he was positioned over Katie.

"You ready, Katie?" he teased.

"Oh Arceus YES!" Katie screamed. She couldn't wait any longer.

She grabbed Evan's waist and slid his cock into her slit, lubricating his member with her juices. Evan started moving up and down gently, unsure if his Absol could take it rough.

Katie, her heat getting the better of her, moaned, "Harder! Faster, master!"

Evan, not one to let down, started thrusting into her. FXI Evan started thrusting deeper, much to Katie's delight. Evan began to grope one of Katie's boobs as he fucked her, earning a delightful moan from her. The pair were now sweating as they got more and more heated.

Evan groped and fucked Katie until she could no longer take it.

"Oh fuck, Evan!" she moaned sensually. Wave after wave of pleasure consumed Katie as she came forcefully, her walls clenching Evan's cock.

Katie cumming sent Evan over the edge. "Oh Arceus! I'm gonna pull out, Katie."

"No, master! Cum inside me!" Katie begged.

As he continued thrusting, he shot his seed into his Absol.

"Mmm," Katie moaned with satisfaction after Evan filled her. "T-Thank you, Evan."

"No problem," he replied between gasps. "You were amazing."

Evan started to sit up, but Katie pulled him gently back down.

"Sleep next to me Evan. We are mates, after all," Katie giggled.

Evan blushed and lay down beside Katie and the duo quickly fell asleep.


End file.
